


Vulcans have a thing about hands

by superangsty



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superangsty/pseuds/superangsty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Spock says that Vulcans dont sexualise body parts, and Jim sees this as a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcans have a thing about hands

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just a really quick piece of crack/fluff to get me back into writing, so i didnt get it beta'd so please don't judge me!

Spock was ignoring him.

To be fair, it wasn’t _entirely_ Jim’s fault.

Okay so maybe it was, but if you really thought about it, they wouldn’t even be in this mess if it weren’t for Sulu. Or Chekov. Or Spock, for that matter. There were a lot of people who Jim fully intended to lay the blame on if it meant that Spock would talk to him again.

It had all started with Sulu, because he was apparently in too much of a rush to bother to sit in his chair, and sure, Jim understood that it had been an unnecessarily long shift, and that he was probably eager to go and relax and watch crappy rom coms or get into sword fights or whatever it was that Sulu actually did, but he had no reason to get up from his console and then lean over his chair to finish up his work. Like really? Would it have killed him to stay seated for two more seconds?

Which is where Chekov came in. And no matter what he claims, there were definitely still people on the bridge. Just because most people had already left did _not_ mean that he and Sulu were alone, which means that he was entirely unjustified in slapping Sulu’s ass as he walked out. Not that Jim minded, but he figured that Spock would view it as ‘unprofessional’, even though there were only four of them on the bridge, and they were all technically off duty.

And then there was Spock. Naturally he chose to express his distaste at the gesture with his usual raised eyebrow, and really you couldn’t blame Jim for looking over at that exact moment to check his reaction, because he was getting pretty good at understanding Spock’s expressions, and they were _gold._

On seeing his look, Spock said nothing, although clearly he wanted to, so Jim decided to speak instead. “Oh come on Spock, we’re off duty, and I mean how could you blame him? That is one fine booty Sulu has there. If he wasn’t taken I’d be right over there failing to seduce him.”

By then, Sulu was standing up straight, and he turned to reply. “Well then it’s a good thing I _am_ taken then. You’re not exactly my type.”

“Excuse you. I am everyone’s type.” He turned to Spock “Come on Spock, you’ve gotta agree with me here. Sulu’s butt. Yes or no?”

Spock glared at him and stayed silent for a moment. “Vulcans do not sexualise body parts. It would be illogical to do so.”

There was an awkward silence, in which Jim thought to himself _challenge accepted_. He had already started to plan when Sulu spoke again.

“I feel objectified.”

 

~***~

 

So that’s how the game was started, and so it should now be clear that there is absolutely no way in hell that any of this could possibly have been Jims fault, and so if Spock isn’t talking to anyone it should be Chekov and Sulu, not Jim, because clearly he did not deserve this.

Unless Spock wasn’t mad at the person who caused the game so much as he was mad at the game itself, which, Jim supposed, could be… reasonable.

It had been Jim that came up with the game, and nobody but he knew about it. Okay so Bones probably knew about. But he was Bones, so he didn’t count. The game was pretty simple- whenever Jim was around Spock, he would try and emphasise a particular part of his body, and then check to see if Spock reacted at all.

Obviously it wasn’t the butt- so Jim started off with the most ‘logical’ one in his opinion- the lips. Except, as usual, the minute he had formed an idea about what he was going to do, he was suddenly swamped with work, and didn’t get to talk to Spock much at all, never mind get him alone. Luckily, the perfect opportunity arose at around lunchtime, when his yeoman (he thinks her name is Rand but she never really told him) hands him his usual cup of coffee. And then, as usual, he walks off the bridge with Spock to go and eat lunch, and if he happens to lick his lips after finishing his coffee, well, it wouldn’t matter anyway, because Spock doesn’t react at all.

So it wasn’t the lips. Jim figured that since he started off with the face, he might as well keep going, so he moved on to trying to get Spock to notice his eyes. He _had_ to like his eyes- everyone did, hell, even Bones had once complained about how ‘freakishly blue’ they were, and coming from him that’s practically a compliment. So yes. Eyes. He had never realised quite how often he made eye contact with Spock before he started to look for Spock’s reaction after each time, but still there was nothing. He had _looked up at Spock through his eyelashes_ like some teenage girl and still Spock’s expression remained as neutral as ever.

He was starting to get frustrated- for heaven’s sake, he had been using all of his best moves, which could normally get anybody practically begging to sleep with him, and yet Spock was clearly having none of it. Which was when he remembered that Vulcans considered themselves to be ‘logical’, so maybe they thought having brains was sexy. Well, it was worth a try. So after their shift ends, he goes up to Spock and challenges him to a game of chess. Spock looks surprised (well, he doesn’t need to know about Jim being a grand master) but nothing else, and so Jim goes and plays the game expecting nothing else. Which is exactly what he gets. He wins the game, again causing Spock to look surprised and… frustrated? But very obviously _not_ turned on.

Among other things, Jim goes on to try the ears. Whenever he thought Spock was looking, he would rub or scratch one of his ears, but still nothing. To be fair, he hadn’t really been expecting much out of that one, but he figured that since Vulcans had damn nice ears it might be worth a try. Just before he’s about to give up, Jim decides to give it one last try and so asks Spock to spar with him. _Hey,_ he thought, _Vulcans are all strong, maybe they choose mates based on their muscles?_ So he takes off his shirt and wears short shorts, but still all Spock does is win like usual, so Jim decides that maybe it’s time to give up.

So later, when they’re sitting across from each other in the crowded mess hall, and Jim is licking the salt from his fries off of his fingers, it comes as a surprise to him when he looks up to see Spock staring at him doing exactly that, and he’s never seen the expression on his face before which could only mean one thing, but before he can boast about how he’s won his little game Spock notices him acknowledging the staring. And he gets up and walks out of the room, his face a _tiny_ bit greener than usual, and Jim would think that was weird except that he was too busy being proud that he figured it out.

So, Vulcans have a thing about hands.

 

~***~

 

And that had been the last time that he had seen or talked to Spock.

Okay so he sees Spock on the bridge and talks to him when they have to, but it doesn’t count because every time he tries to get Spock alone or talk to him in their free time the Vulcan mysteriously disappears, and it was _just a game._

“Booonnnees, why won’t Spock talk to me?” He was sitting on a bed in the med bay, talking whilst the doctor bustled around him, working.

Bones gave a small huff before replying. “What did you do this time Jim?”

Well that was offensive. Why was it that whenever anything bad happened, Bones always assumed that Jim was the culprit? (he usually was but that’s not the point) “Me? I did _nothing_ I was just sitting there eating and then he’s ogling me and I’m about to tell him that I’ve won the game when he walks out!”

The reply to that was a raised eyebrow, and damn Bones was so much like Spock except obviously Spock was better looking and _woah, where did that come from?_ “And you can’t think of _any_ reason why Spock might not want you to see him after that happened.” McCoy said finally, and it wasn’t really a question, but Jim still answered.

“No! It was just a game and then…” He trailed off, suddenly understanding a hell of a lot more than he did a couple of seconds ago. “Oh. Shit.”

“Well, it took you long enough- now get the hell out of my sickbay and go talk to him before I stab you with a hypo.”

And Jim was being pushed out of the med bay, and he was about to protest about how it wouldn’t do much because it’s not like he feels the same way, but then he looks back at the past few weeks, or months, hell, maybe even years, and realises for the second time today that he’s been a complete idiot.

So he goes and he finds Spock’s room and he uses his override code because _really_ he doesn’t have time to be waiting around, and when he bursts in Spock looks like he’s about to say something, but Jim doesn’t give him the chance because he’s pulling him down into a kiss and damn if it isn’t the best kiss he’s ever had in his life and he’s so caught up in it that he almost doesn’t notice Spock moving his hand down to grab hold of his own, except that he does and he’s grinning like an idiot into the kiss because that’s exactly what he is.

After what seems like a lifetime, they pull back from the kiss and Jim is absolutely speechless, because all he can think is _why didn’t I do this sooner?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey maybe if people like this i might re-publish god help me, but i dont really know so yeah. Please leave comments I love to hear what y'all think, and if you want to talk to me feel free to message me on my [ tumblr ](http://superangsty.tumblr.com) and yeah i guess I'll probably talk to y'all next when I've written something else! Thanks for reading!


End file.
